India
by Flashes09
Summary: Amita and her grandmother are going to India. But they aren't going alone. CharlieAmita
1. Amita's POV

Title: India 

Author: Flashes09

Pairing: Charlie/Amita

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of these people or places or anything. I came up with a names for Amita's relatives but that's all.

A/N: I have translations for all the names at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Amita's POV_

Boy, do I feel stupid. Summer vacation is two weeks away, and here I stand, outside of Charlie's classroom, waiting for his class to end. I know I'm going to strangle my grandmother. When I told Charlie that my grandmother and I were going to India, I figured it would be just us. But, no. Grandma invited my stuck-up cousin, Mallika.

Mallika means queen, which I think is rather fitting, seeing as she thinks she's a queen. My aunt and uncle's only child, she was pampered. I don't think she has done a day of work in her life. My aunt and uncle haven't let her.

But anyway, Grandma invited her. So, Mallika invited her boyfriend. Now,Grandma doesn't like Mallika anymore than I do, but she wanted to give Aunt Daya and Uncle Bansi a few weeks of rest and relaxation. But Mallika refused to come unless her boyfriend, Achintya, came along. So he is coming along as well.

Grandma then thought it would be a brilliant idea for me to bring along a friend of my own.

I swear, she is trying to get me a boyfriend. My roommate is off with her family doing something and I really didn't think I could ask anyone else to come to India for two and a half weeks. Well, thinking on it now, I guess it's Mallika's fault. Good, I would feel remorse for killing my grandmother. But Mallika? First degree premeditated murder, and I would laugh all the way to the prison.

Charlie's classroom door opened, and students started pouring out. I took a breath an went in.

* * *

**Names:**  
Amita ... limitless

Mallika ... queen

Daya ... kindness, mercy, pity

Bansi ... Flute

Achintya ... beyond comprehension

Abhaya ... fearless

* * *

Hey, people please review. 


	2. Charlie's POV

Title: India 

Author: Flashes09

Pairing: Charlie/Amita

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of these people or places or anything. I came up with a names for Amita's relatives but that's all.

A/N: I have translations for all the names at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Charlie's POV_

I was erasing the blackboards in my classroom when I heard someone come in. I turned around to see Amita walking in my door.

"Hey," I said. She looked like she had a lot on her mind. "Everything okay?" She seemed to snap back to the real world.

"Yeah." She stopped to look at the board I was erasing. "Charlie, what are you doing this summer?"

"Nothing big, why?"

"Well, you know how I told you my grandmother and I would be going to India?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if… you… would want to come with us." I was surprised. Very surprised. "See, it was just going to be me and my grandmother. But she invited my cousin, Mallika, along. And Mallika wouldn't come unless she could bring her boyfriend, Achintya. So Grandma told me to bring someone with me. But, if you ask me, she just wanted someone else around to talk to instead of Mallika." I was smiling by the time she got done. "Oh, God, I was babbling, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but that's okay. I would love to come to India. And to meet your grandmother. She seems like a good person." Amita smiled at me.

"Good, great really. I didn't think I would be able to survive two and a half weeks listening to Mallika and her boyfriend. Thanks, Charlie, I'm glad your coming."

"I'm happy to." I was going to say more, but Don came in the door.

"Hey, guys, I need a little help with this case…"

* * *

**Names:**

Amita ... limitless

Mallika ... Queen

Daya ... kindness, mercy, pity

Bansi ... flute

Achintya ... beyond comprehension

Abhaya ... Fearless

* * *

Alright, please review. 


	3. Amita's POV 2

Title: India

Author: Flashes09

Pairing: Charlie/Amita

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of these people or places or anything. I came up with a names for Amita's relatives but that's all.

A/N: I have translations for all the names at the bottom.

A/N 2: Sorry it took so long!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Amita's POV_

* * *

That went a whole lot better than I thought it would. In fact, I hadn't even expected him to say yes. But whatever. I had a feeling that Charlie was going to say more. But Don interrupted us. 

He had a kidnapping ring on his hands and he wanted Charlie to find a pattern in the kidnappings. I slipped out as they were talking.

I went back to my dorm before heading to my grandmother's. As I was walking out the door, My roommate called out to me.

"Tell Gran I said hello!" My grandmother refused to allow anyone to call her Mrs. Ramanujan. It was either Abhaya or Gran or Grandma.

When I got to Gran's, Mallika opened the door. She was talking on the phone, most likely to one of her friends since I heard "Could you believe what she was wearing?", "Did you see that purse?", and "I like this Pearly Pink nail polish more then that the Deep Magenta." She did manage to stop talking long enough to tell me that Gran was upstairs. As I went upstairs, I could still hear her talking and the music she was blaring. Another pop princess, world beware.

I went into Gran's room to find her reading a book. She must not have heard me enter because she didn't look up.

"Hey, Gran, anything new?" She didn't answer. "Gran?" I went into her range of vision and she looked up. She reached up and pulled earplugs from her ears.

"Sorry, Amita, dear. It's just that Mallika is making quite a racket down there. I'm almost afraid to go look and see what she has done to my house." Now, my grandmother isn't scared of anything. Nothing at all.

"Don't worry, everything's still intact, I think. Gran, remember that one guy I told you about? One of my professors?"

"Oh, yes. The nice young man you were talking about. His was in the picture they took of that award you won. He was cute." I could feel my face getting red.

"Yes, him. His name is Charlie, and I invited him to come with us to India." I swear, I could see the cogs turning in my grandmother's head. She was plotting something.

"That's good Amita, dear. We need someone else to balance out _those two_." By 'those two' she meant Mallika and Achintya. "I am sure that my mind would have been liquefied by the time we got back."

"Oh, come on, it's only two and a half weeks. Surely it would still be mush at least. A liquid would take at least three weeks." We both laughed.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, people. There's another chapter. Please Review! It feeds the burning fire that is my author's soul! Wow, that was schmaltzy. Oh, well. Review!

* * *

Names:  
Amita ... limitless 

Mallika ... Queen

Daya ... kindness, mercy, pity

Bansi ... Flute

Achintya ... beyond comprehension

Abhaya ... fearless


	4. Charlie's POV 2

Title: India

Author: Flashes09

Pairing: Charlie/Amita

Disclaimer: Yeah, I do not own any of these people or places or anything. I came up with names for Amita's relatives but that's all.

A/N: See, I'm getting better at updating...sort of...yeah, not really...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Charlie's POV

_(2 weeks later)_

* * *

I rang the doorbell to Amita's grandmother's house. Amita opened the door and ushered me in. Amita's grandmother had an elegant taste. Her house was tastefully decorated, neat, and clean. Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. Amita's grandmother came out of the kitchen in an apron. She was short, but she seemed taller because she walked with her back straight. She certainly had wrinkles, but she didn't look old enough to be Amita's grandmother.

"Hello, you must be Charlie. Amita's told me a lot about you."

"Hello, Mrs. Ramanujan, it's nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. It was warm and dry.

"Oh, please, call me Gran, everyone does." I smiled. I liked Amita's grandmother already.

A soft beep went off and Amita's grandmother went back into the kitchen, taking with her the bottle of wine I had brought.

"Well, you met the semi-normal person in my family, ready to go meet my cousin?" Amita asked.

"Come on, she can't be that bad." Amita took my arm.

"Yeah, we'll see what you think at the end of the evening." She steered me into the living room where a woman a few years younger than Amita sat, talking animatedly with a rather catatonic looking young man.

"Charlie this is my cousin Mallika, and her boyfriend, Achintya. This is my friend Charlie." Both nodded in my direction, but Mallika quickly lost interest and began to chat again while Achintya reverted to his catatonic state.

"Having fun yet?" Amita asked.

* * *

Dinner was excellent. Amita's grandmother served several Indian dishes, most of which came with names I couldn't pronounce. Nonetheless, the food was excellent. Most of our conversation revolved around the upcoming trip and various plans.

The plane was leaving tomorrow at six in the morning, so we had to be here at four to go to the airport. Amita was staying the night with her grandmother; the same went with Mallika and her boyfriend. I was going home. I gave the excuse that I had some math to go for Larry, but in reality, I had hardly packed.

At one point during the meal, Mallika's cell phone went off, and after receiving a stern look from her grandmother, she excused herself and went outside to talk.

"So Charlie, what are you working on at the moment?" Amita's grandmother asked me.

"Well, right now I'm working on a case for my brother. We were looking for patterns in some kidnappings that didn't have any common aspects. But that was on the surface. After we got a good look at the files, Amita realized that all of the kidnap victims had the same background in technology. As it turned out, the company that had previously employed them was having them all kidnapped. I guess some top-secret information had been leaked. Anyway, we got it all sorted out." Actually, if it hadn't been for Amita, I thought, those people would still be missing.

I had been working on areas to search around the victims' homes, but Amita pointed out there were more similarities than where they lived. I changed my equation and focused instead on the fact they had all been employed by the same company. Sure enough, they had been hidden in an empty warehouse belonging to the company.

Amita's cousin came back and we finished our meal.

* * *

Amita walked with me to the car.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"Well, your grandmother is possibly the nicest person I have ever met. And your cousin...likes to talk...a lot." I tried to make it sound nice, but by the time the evening was half over, I was contemplating getting some duct tape.

Amita merely laughed.

"Just wait until we get on the plane and she can't use her cell phone. Then all of the mindless chatter will be directed at us." I raised and eyebrow and we both laughed.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?" She asked.

"Bright and early." I waved good-bye and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Hey, people please review. I would be extremely grateful!


End file.
